Der Höflichkeitstag
by Sevvie
Summary: Snapes schlimmster Albtraum wird wahr: Einen Tag lang nett sein! Wie soll er das nur überleben...


Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling (wie allgemein bekannt sein dürfte...)  
  
  
  
Autoren: Sevvie und Stezi  
  
Kontakt: SeverusSnape66@web.de  
  
1 Inhalt: Ein 'besonderer' Tag aus Snapes Leben...  
  
Der Höflichkeits-Tag  
  
Als ich um sieben Uhr früh aus dem Bett fiel und mir dabei den Kopf an meinem Nachttopf anhaute, deuteten schon alle Anzeichen darauf hin, dass dieser Montag der schlimmste Tag meines bisherigen Lebens werden sollte - und das will etwas heißen, nach allem was ich mit Mister Longbottom schon durchgemacht habe...  
  
Ich begab mich wie immer auf die Minute pünktlich in die Große Halle zum Frühstück und setzte mich an meinen Platz. Dann wollte ich mir einen Toast mit Marmelade machen, nur um festzustellen, dass Minerva wieder mal den Marmeladentopf ganz alleine geleert hatte. Missmutig aß ich meinen trockenen Toast und trank dazu meinen üblichen schwarzen Tee ohne Milch und Zucker. Als ich mir gerade die Krümel von der Robe wischte, stand Albus Dumbledore auf um eine schicksalhafte Rede zu halten.  
  
„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler! Ich habe mich mit den Vertrauensschülern zusammengesetzt, und wir haben beschlossen, diesen Tag des Jahres ab sofort zum Höflichkeitstag zu ernennen! Für sehr höfliches Verhalten werden euren Häusern Punkte gutgeschrieben, mit sehr unhöflichem Benehmen könnt ihr welche verlieren!"  
  
Fabelhaft, dachte ich. Jetzt können sie mir nichts freches mehr erwidern, wenn ich sie zur Schnecke mache.  
  
„Ach, bevor ich's vergesse", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „die Lehrer sind selbstverständlich dazu angehalten, mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen!" und ich schwöre, er sah mich dabei an!! „Der freundlichste Lehrer gewinnt 50 Punkte für das Haus seiner Wahl!" Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Tee und musste kräftig husten, was Sybill Trelawney dazu veranlasste, mir ungeschickt auf den Rücken zu hauen und zu säuseln „Haben Sie sich verschluckt? Geht's jetzt wieder besser?". Ich zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Statt dessen drehte ich ihr den Rücken zu und fragte Minerva nach dem Wetter.  
  
In sehr gedämpfter Stimmung trat ich anschließend meinen Unterricht an, und wie es der Zufall so wollte, hatte ich ausgerechnet Potters Klasse in den ersten beiden Stunden. Als er hereinkam, versuchte ich meine Mundwinkel nach oben zu bewegen um zu lächeln, wie ich es bei manch anderem schon gesehen hatte. 50 Punkte waren es durchaus wert, zu diesen Gören ein bißchen höflich zu sein. „Guten Morgen, Potter!", sagte ich, während mein Hirn dachte 'Grmpf, habe ich das eben wirklich getan?'. Potter starrte mich mit offenem Mund an, was mich dazu veranlasste, ihm gleich 10 Punkte für unhöfliches Benehmen abzuziehen. Mein Gehirn war sofort wieder gnädig gestimmt.  
  
Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, begann ich den heutigen Zaubertrank zu erklären: ein sehr komplexer Trank, der dem Trinker die Fähigkeit verleiht, ein Instrument seiner Wahl fehlerfrei zu beherrschen, selbst wenn man es zum ersten Mal in der Hand hält. Dafür hatte ich diverse Triangeln und Klanghölzer bereitgelegt. Die guten Instrumente hatte die letzte Klasse schon demoliert.  
  
Nachdem ich die Listen mit den Zutaten selbst ausgeteilt hatte (die 50 Punkte immer noch im Kopf), kam natürlich auch schon die erste Frage von Miss Granger, begleitet von einem aufdringlichen Fingerschnippen, das mir mittlerweile schon durch Mark und Bein geht (irgendwann mal werde ich ihr die Finger zusammenhexen...). In alter Gewohnheit wollte ich schon fragen 'Na Miss Granger, wissen Sie mal wieder alles besser oder können Sie meine Schrift nicht lesen?', als mir gerade noch die 50 Punkte einfielen. Also zwang ich mich erneut zu einem sogenannten Lächeln, in der vagen Hoffnung es könnte das letzte für heute sein, und fragte beherrscht „Ja bitte, Miss Granger?". „Hier auf der Liste steht, wir brauchen einen Wurmhals! Ich hab aber noch nirgendwo von einem Wurmhals gelesen, wie kann man denn den vom Rest des Wurms unterscheiden?"  
  
'Erwürg sie! Erwürg sie!'  
  
Mein Gehirn ignorierend säuselte ich „Wenn Sie Ihren Blick wohl freundlicherweise noch einmal auf die Liste werfen wollen, werden Sie sicher feststellen, dass da 'Wurmholz' und nicht 'Wurmhals' steht. Sie wissen doch sicher, was das ist, nicht wahr Miss Granger?". In dem Augenblick ertönte hinter meinem Rücken ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern, das mich wie vom Blitz getroffen herumwirbeln ließ. Natürlich war Longbottom die Ursache davon. Er hatte beim Zusammensammeln der Zutaten das ganze Regal umgeschmissen. Und das war der Punkt, an dem ich meine Beherrschung verlor. „LONGBOTTOM!!!" brüllte ich, als mein Blick auf Mister Malfoy fiel, der mich flehend ansah und verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte. Er sah wohl genau wie ich schon Slytherin die 50 Punkte durch die Lappen gehen. Aber vielleicht war ja doch noch etwas zu retten. Da hatte ich eine Eingebung. Ich eilte zu Longbottom, der sich schon völlig in Panik schützend die Arme vors Gesicht hielt. „Haben Sie sich etwas getan?", rief ich in geheuchelter Fürsorge. „Sie haben mir ja so einen Schrecken eingejagt!" Longbottom wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, und um seinen naiven Verstand nicht glauben zu lassen dass ich mich tatsächlich um ihn sorgte (und zur persönlichen Genugtuung) warf ich ihm heimlich einen tödlichen Blick zu, der in ihm sofort den Fluchttrieb weckte. Dann machte ich mich daran, zu retten was von den Zutaten noch zu retten war, wurde jedoch von den übereifrigen Höflichkeitsfetischisten, die auf einmal alle helfen wollten, erheblich darin behindert. Am liebsten hätte ich sie alle zu Stein erstarren lassen, aber ich machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und musste hilflos mitansehen, wie in den Händen dieser Laien die kostbarsten Utensilien aufs übelste misshandelt wurden.  
  
Den Rest der zwei Stunden habe ich nur bruchstückhaft in Erinnerung weil mir vor unterdrückter Wut immer wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde, als um mich herum alle beweisen mussten, wie eifrig (und vor allem wie dumm) sie fragen konnten und wieviel sie mit gutgemeintem Fleiß (kleine Schleimer, wie käuflich sie doch sind) kaputtmachen konnten.  
  
Als es schließlich zur Pause klingelte, war ich unendlich erleichtert, dass diese Tortur erstmal vorbei war. Ich hatte schon ein nervöses Zucken am linken Augenwinkel bekommen und begonnen, von Zeit zu Zeit alles doppelt zu sehen (zweimal Longbottom! Zweimal Granger! Zweimal Weasley! Zweimal POTTER!!). Da ahnte ich jedoch noch nicht, dass es noch schlimmer kommen würde. Denn am Ende der Stunde rannten nicht alle wie sonst so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer, froh, dass es endlich zuende war. Nein, sie verabschiedeten sich alle höflich von mir, einer nach dem anderen!! Und ich musste sie alle höflich lächelnd zurückgrüßen!! Man kann sich vorstellen, wie fertig ich war, als ich das Zimmer verließ und nach nebenan ging, um mir einen doppelten Whisky einzuschenken. Da die Natur ihr Recht verlangte, musste ich mich doch noch einmal der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben, um in den ersten Stock auf die Toilette zu gelangen. Unterwegs - ich hatte es geahnt - wurde weiter gegrüßt und gelächelt (sie bekamen ja was dafür - und ich hoffentlich auch!).  
  
Endlich erreichte ich die Toilette, flüchtete hinein, schlug die Tür hinter mir zu und lehnte mich, erleichtert die Augen schließend, dagegen. „Endlich ein paar Minuten meine Ruhe, meine Mundwinkel tun mir schon weh vor lauter Lächeln. Hoffentlich krieg ich das nachher wieder weg.", seufzte ich und machte die Augen wieder auf. Und wieder zu. Und wieder auf. Nein, es war keine Halluzination gewesen. Da stand doch tatsächlich der Albus mitten im Raum und grinste mich an. „Hallo, Severus! Na, immer fleissig freundlich?" Ich spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss (was sehr selten der Fall ist) und stotterte „Äh, äh, freundlich, jaja, immer!! Äh, ich muss weg!" Rasch drehte ich mich um und stieß mit voller Wucht gegen die geschlossene Tür. Verlegen kichernd verließ ich unverrichteter Dinge die Toilette.  
  
Die nächste Stunde war genauso schlimm wie die ersten zwei. Nach 20 Minuten wollte ich nur noch eins: raus hier! Nach 25 Minuten setzte ich meinen Gedanken in die Tat um.  
  
„Ich muss - was holen. Weitermachen! Ääh, bitte!", stieß ich hervor und eilte aus dem Raum. Draußen lehnte ich mich am ganzen Körper zitternd an die Wand und wischte mir den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das halt ich nicht aus! Hier krieg ich noch graue Haare!", sagte ich, während ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass ich vorher auf die Toilette gegangen wäre. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich das doch jetzt nachholen könnte. Jetzt würde der Gang wenigstens frei sein von freundlich grüßenden Ungeheuern.  
  
Nachdem ich mich erleichtert hatte, setzte ich mich völlig fertig auf den Boden, verfiel in Trance und träumte von schöneren Zeiten. Zwei Stunden später wachte ich auf weil ich von Mister Filch rüde in den Hintern getreten wurde. Es hätte mir heute nichts besseres passieren können. Ich warf ihm rasch einen dankenden Blick zu und rannte wieder hinunter in mein Klassenzimmer, wo ich Albus mit einer aufgescheuchten Klasse vorfand. Mit strengem Blick sprach Albus „Severus, auf ein Wort, bitte!". „N-natürlich", erwiderte ich kleinlaut, worauf er mit mir wieder vor die Tür ging. „Severus, du scheinst mir heute ein wenig nicht du selbst zu sein." Da passierte etwas, was mir schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr passiert ist und ich auch jetzt am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde. Meine Unterlippe fing plötzlich unkontrolliert zu zittern an und ich bekam einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Heulend warf ich mich Albus um den Hals und schluchzte in seine Robe, die ich nebenbei bemerkt klatschnass heulte „Albus! Ich kann nicht mehr! Kann nicht mehr freundlich sein! Nicht mehr freundlich sein! Nicht mehr..." Albus tätschelte mir den Rücken und redete mir gut zu: „Nicht doch, Severus. Beruhige dich. Wir finden schon eine Lösung. Ich gebe dir den Rest des Tages frei."  
  
„Aber... aber die 50 Punkte! Muss sie haben! Für Slytherin... Hauspokal!", heulte ich weiter und schneuzte mich heimlich in Albus' Bart. „Findest du wirklich, dass 50 Punkte einen Nervenzusammebruch wert sind?", fragte mich Albus verwundert. „Jaaa!", schluchzte ich.  
  
„Na dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir lassen das. Das geht ja über Leichen! Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Aber ganz unter uns", fuhr er verschwörerisch lächelnd fort, „ich habe eh vergessen, euch überwachen zu lassen. Somit hätte das sowieso nichts gebracht. So, und jetzt leg dich doch ein bißchen hin."  
  
Das war zuviel. Fassungslos taumelte ich einen Schritt zurück und starrte Albus ungläubig an. „Ver... vergessen??!! Überwachen??! Alles - umsonst??!! UMSONST??!!??" Ich begann, mir die Haare zu raufen und mein Auge zuckte schlimmer als je zuvor. Sprachlos drehte ich mich um, rannte in mein Zimmer und schmiss mich heulend auf mein Bett. Die Flasche Whisky, die ich darunter fand, half mir, den Tag bis zum Abendessen zu überstehen, welches mir netterweise von den Hauselfen aufs Zimmer gebracht wurde. Anbei fand ich einen Brief von Albus: Lieber Severus, hier dein Abendessen. Ich hoffe, dir geht es wieder besser. Vielleicht können wir uns ja nachher noch einmal unterhalten. Um neun bei mir auf eine Flasche Whisky? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du erscheinst. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin.  
  
Herzlichst, Albus! 


End file.
